Welcome Back
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Sequel to 'Living For Each Other'. Let's just say, he's in for an long and incredible night with the woman he loves. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Welcome Back**

**Characters/Parings: Hunter/Lita (duh); Edge/Torrie; Trish/Cena; Victoria/Batista; Stephanie/Jericho; Randy/Stacy**

**Rating: Strong R for smut**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. They own themselves. I'm just playing with them for a while (evil laughs).**

**Setting: 2007**

**Spoilers: SummerSlam 2007**

**Summary: Sequel to 'Living For Each Other'. A certain redhead wants to welcomes her man back, the right way. Let's just say, he's in for a long and incredible night.**

**Author's note: I had this idea in my head for a while. Since I saw Triple H's incredible return at the PPV two months ago, I knew I had to put this out for you. And what a return it was. I went crazy when I saw him again (LOL)!**

**On a side note: I'm thinking about continuing this, just like I did with 'Living'. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but my Hunter/Lita muses has been on the up and up again since I put out 'Catching Feelings'. Keep in mind, though, that if I do continue, it's gonna be a less angst-y story.**

**Now, with that being said, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_August 26, 2007_

_SummerSlam_

She jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands repeatedly as she watched the love of her life beat the tar out of King Booker. Tears of happiness started falling from her brown eyes as she watched him get the much needed win. She could hear the crowd go nuts as his theme music started blasting. This has been some night.

Amy Christine Dumas-Hemlsley a.k.a Lita couldn't get that grin off her face as she watched her husband of five years sink down in the middle of the ring and started thanking his fans for cheering him on. For the last eight and a half months, he's been out of action due to his torn quad yet again. The last time he endured this kind of pain was back in May 2001. Talk about karma kicking him in the ass again.

For months, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't walk and he couldn't get himself out of bed. He couldn't make love to his beautiful bride and that killed him. Furthermore, they were separated because she was traveling a lot and he was staying in a hotel down in Alabama. He couldn't leave due to his rehab.

But, when he came back on January 7, 2002, everything was all good again. He was happy to be back, but, more importantly he had the woman he loved back in his arms. And they definitely made up for lost time, too.

At the Royal Rumble, after his much needed victory in the over the top rope Rumble match, he got down on one knee and proposed to her in front of millions of people around the world. Of course, after she got over the shock washing over her face, she said yes. They were married two days after he won the undisputed championship at Wrestlemania 18.

One year later, they welcomed their first child, a beautiful healthy baby girl named Jocelyn Maria Helmsley. Everything was perfect. It seemed nothing could go wrong.

However, almost five years later, at New Year's Revolution, history repeated itself. Once again, he was on the sidelines; leaving her alone, miserable and horny.

But, that was then. This is now.

Amy had a huge 'Welcome Back' surprise for him when they get back to their hotel room later tonight. She smiled sinfully and seductively at the thought of having her way with the bulky superstar, who had shown her more and love than she could ever imagine. She couldn't wait to jump his bones. It has been so long since he touched her intimately.

Meanwhile, Hunter Hearst Helmsley a.k.a. Triple H still stood in the ring, down on his knees and smiling at his fans. This was exactly like January 7, 2002. The response was overwhelming. He had tears in his brown eyes. He looked around the arena and saw every last fan on their feet; clapping and cheering at the veteran superstar. When he finally managed to get on his feet, though, the enormous cheers just got even louder. A grin appeared on his face as he climbed out of the ring and made his way up the ramp.

As he turned around and did his signature pose, one special woman invaded his mind. A certain redhead was waiting for him in the back and he couldn't wait any longer. It's been so long since he held her in his arms and the thought of her laying beneath him, withering with passion made him horny. He knew he couldn't keep her waiting for long.

When he got back through the curtains, he felt two arms being wrapped around his neck. He knew who it was. It was amazing; he could sense when and how she was near, no matter what. They always had that special connection; even before they started dating.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "Thank you, Ames. You're my good luck charm."

"I am?" she asked, looking astonished.

"Of course, beautiful. I knew I had the match in the bag. King Booker knew he couldn't beat me. Though, I must say, I started crying like a baby when the crowd started to cheer for me," he admitted.

Amy leaned over and kissed him softly. "They love you, Hunt. I love you."

"And I love you. God, it's been so long since we've been like this," he groaned.

"I know, baby. Well, at least we have lots of time to make up for it tonight. I have a special surprise waiting for you when we get to our hotel room," she replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Who's gonna watch Jocelyn?" he asked, referring to their four year old daughter.

"Randy, Stacy, Trish, Cena, Lisa, Dave, Adam and Torrie will watch her. They're gonna need all the practice they could get. As you know, they're expecting," she giggled.

"I know that, woman. But, Trish and Cena have a two year old son, right?" Hunter asked as they made their way towards his locker room.

"She's expecting a baby girl. Stacy, Lisa and Torrie are expecting their first child. So, while they're preparing, I get to have you all to myself, big boy," she said, wiggling her eyebrows seductively.

"You wicked, wicked woman of mine. I should put you over my knee and spank you for being so naughty," he grinned.

"Well, if you're gonna do that, I suggest we get out of here," she whispered before she slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. If he had his way, he would've threw her down on the floor and sex her like crazy.

"Woman, we need to leave now. Let me go and get my things and I'll meet you out in the parking lot," Hunter said as he pulled away from her and began to walk towards his locker room.

"Okay. I love you, Hunter," Amy called out to him, smiling brightly.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Helmsley," he called back before he went inside.

Another evil, playful smile lurked on her face. Oh, yeah. This will be the night both of them will never forget.

X

_1 hour later_

_After the show_

_Hunter and Amy's hotel room_

"Keep your eyes closed," Amy suggested as she led her husband inside their hotel room.

"Your hands are soft, baby girl. Did I ever tell you that?" Hunter teased.

She ran her hand over his side, stopping to cop a feel of his ass. He jumped slightly and let out a involuntary squeal.

"Woman, do you want me to throw you on the floor?" he scolded playfully.

"I don't know about that. I think I may like it," she purred.

He turned around to face her, then he leaned over and blew in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Don't play with me, Bella. You know I'll back up my words with some much needed action," he whispered.

"I hope so," she purred as she stepped away from him.

"Ames, I'm telling you right now, you're gonna be the death of me someday. But, I wouldn't have it any other way," he teased.

"You're gonna be the death of me, too, Hunt. Now, if you would just come in here, your surprise's in the bedroom," she called out to him, swaying her hips and shaking her ass while she moved into the other room.

He just grinned. He did what he was told. He stepped inside and stood astonished. Hanging on the ceiling was a huge 'WELCOME BACK GAME' banter with black and green streamers. There were 50 black and green candles lit in various places. Red rose petals were spread on the carpet floor and on the king size bed. Hunter stepped further inside and took a moment to admire what his beautiful wife had done.

"Like?" Amy asked, looking nervous.

"Love. Thank you, gorgeous," he replied, giving her his famous grin.

"Hey, I had to return the favor. When you came back from your injury five years ago, you, my handsome husband, made sure I was in for an incredible night," she reminded him, grinning foolishly.

He reached over to her and pulled her into his strong arms. She laid her head against his chest while he kissed her forehead gently.

"You're the most amazing woman I had ever known, Ames. Thank you again for doing this. I love you," he whispered.

"You're welcome. And, I love you, too," she replied softly.

He lifted her head up with his fingers so she could look at him. His chocolate brown eyes danced in sensuality. Without warning, he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers gently. She moaned when he parted her mouth and slipped his tongue inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him; groaning as she felt his growing erection pressing against her stomach.

Hunter lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down in the middle of it and smiled at the sight before him. Amy was absolutely beautiful. He couldn't believe this beautiful creature was his bride. He couldn't believe this beautiful redhead was the mother of his beautiful baby girl. He counts his blessings every single day.

"Aren't you gonna join me? I can't do this by myself," Amy teased.

"Yes you can, woman. I'd seen you," he snorted playfully.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You saw me with my 'magic bullet'?"

"Um...yeah. One time, I was coming back from the gym and I walked in on you moaning. I heard something buzzing so I thought you were giving yourself a haircut. Boy, I was so wrong," he said shyly.

She just smiled. "I was only using it because I couldn't have you, baby. I was so horny, I couldn't stand it. I missed you so much. We were so far apart. I wanted to feel you against me."

"The feeling's mutual. Well, I'm not gonna waste anymore of your time, sweetheart. We have all the time in the world to make up for it," he declared as he climbed in the bed beside her.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley. Thank you so much for picking me to marry you. I'm such a lucky son of a bitch," he grinned.

"You're welcome. And I'm the lucky one," she mumbled before she leaned over and kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He moaned and slipped his arms around her waist; bringing her closer to him. Before long, they began to remove each other's clothes; wanting nothing to come between them during lovemaking.

"God, you're beautiful," he groaned as engulfed her breasts in his large hands. She threw her head back and moaned as he flickered her nipples with his fingers. Another moan escaped her lips when he leaned down and fastened his mouth over one of them. He did the same thing with the other, causing her to whimper.

It was nothing new between Hunter and Amy. Whenever they make love, they'd always make sure they satisfied each other to the fullest.

She sunk further down on the mattress as her husband went further down on her body; kissing, biting and nipping at her flat stomach. He parted her legs with his hands and slipped one finger inside of her, making her squeal with delight. Hunter slipped another finger inside and that was enough to send Amy over the edge (no pun intended).

"Oh, God," she moaned loudly. He placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders and began licking her up and down. She ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair and screamed out his name. His index finger played with her clit while he kept making love to her with his talented mouth. Before long, she thrashed her head from side to side and began sweating. Her husband just has that much effect on her.

"Hunter..." she whimpered again.

"It's okay, baby. Let go. I got you," he encouraged her with a smile on his face.

Amy arched her back and screamed when she came full force. Hunter, after catching his breath, worked his way back up to her throbbing lips; kissing her passionately. With her legs still parted, he easily slid inside of her. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts.

"Hunter, God!" she screamed as he quickened his pace. She dug her fingers in his back and moaned so loudly, she thought she could shatter glass.

Tossing and turning all over the bed, they were definitely making up for lost time. Before long, Amy wounded up on top of her husband. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she was bringing them both to the brink of sexual insanity. It wasn't long before Hunter moved right along with her.

When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same time. She crashed on his chest when a second climax hit them full force. He wrapped his arms around her sweat-drenched body and planted a searing kiss on her forehead.

"That...was...amazing," she panted.

"You're telling me, baby. You were incredible," he chuckled.

"So were you," she said as she looked up at him and smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "Thank you, honey, for doing this for me. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, baby. Besides, it's the least I can do after what you did for me five years ago. Now, there's no reason why we can't be together every day and every night now," she quipped.

"That's right. You have me, I have you and we have our beautiful daughter. I'm so happy right now, I just wanna scream it out to the world. Things couldn't possibly get any better."

_Think so, Helmsley? Just you wait. I have another surprise in store for your fine ass. _

**Damn, it took me a little while to get this story right, but I'm happy with the results so far. Just what does Amy has in store for her husband? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


End file.
